norse_world_of_rick_riordanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DanyYB
My ArchivesArchive I (October 19th, 2013 - December 30th, 2013) No need to apologize, I'm still here, Nep said that since I was almost the age anyway that he would let it slide PoseidonEpicness45-God of Epicness 22:24, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thankss! :D Iamhisrighteousness 01:41, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Dany!! Where have you been, I haven't seen you on chat in ages. Also how did you make your name like that on the recent activity c:? Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 04:12, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Gotcha Ms.YB lol ;). I do like the snow it's awwwwwesome, I'm gonna be a really good coder by the end of this year, I know that's being kind of arrogant but I'm really determined! PS:I'm approving his request right now gurrrl c: Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 06:01, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh and do your homework! I want you to get the highest marks on your report card :P Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 06:02, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Ah, well good lucky with that :P. I want my name in the same font as my signature and the same color. Thanks Dany :D Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 06:11, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Dany :), I love it! Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 06:32, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dany. I seem to be having trouble with my avatar. JasonGrace1776-Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms 14:22, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey check out my new sig JasonGrace1776-TTTT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms It doesn't matter Dany. I'm not on there anymore it's old news. This wiki is the future anyway. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 22:13, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Also, you should know Stella tells everything you tell her to the other female admins. Just a Heads Up Dany, she's a double crossing liar, beware her (I know she's gonna see this too lmao.) Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 22:14, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Dany everything. Sayu even called her the admin's little spy. Don't trust her. She's not your friend, I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't true. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 22:18, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure she is. I don't care if you trust me or not but when have I ever lied to you? Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 22:26, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm there. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 22:28, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Nah not right now, I'm about to go to bed. Tomorrow though. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 03:22, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey please comment and vote in the meeting room. Also can I modify the welcome template a little to change the color and add in more information? Because it's a little hard to read with the bright red background. Iamhisrighteousness 13:44, January 12, 2014 (UTC) It's a bit pointless and not needed. It also makes the pages look blocky and awkward. We can make a Expansion Category but the template needs to go in my opinion. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 02:30, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes it does. An infobox is actually useful so you can't even begin to compare the two. Users will obviously see if an article needs expansion or not. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 02:36, January 20, 2014 (UTC) You know what just keep them. This isn't anything to vote on, if you want them to stay they can stay. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 02:46, January 20, 2014 (UTC) You can't just rollback them, I did more than remove the template, I did other edits on the pages. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 03:08, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Please come vote for Asgardian of the Month. Birdqueen Let it go ☸ Let it go ☸ The cold never bothered me anyway ☸ 16:39, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dany, could you please use the common welcome template we have? Instead of using yours? It would be better because this shows unity among the admin team. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 00:50, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for the message on my talk page. My cousin is the creator of this wiki. AgentClary (talk) 10:09, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Dany. Better late than never. Birdqueen Let it go ☸ Let it go ☸ The cold never bothered me anyway ☸ 23:58, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Whoaa, why are you creating so many 'test Dany'? And are you 'I am not me'? Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 00:11, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Our default template as in the "the admin team" one, or the one whereby you customized and made yourself with the "I am an admin on the wiki, feel free to leave a message blah blah blah...?" (Sorry I'm too lazy to type the whole thing out. ) Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 08:09, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Danyyyy :) Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 15:03, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi DanyYB You have the same name as me, but that's not the point My question is how do you like have articles even though the Norse Mythology Series come out yet? I hope you can answer my question :) Eye of Anubis (talk) 03:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC)Eye of Anubis I left him a message on the KC wiki explaining why he was blocked. On his profile on the KC wiki, he said he was 10. I will use the suspension template next time. Birdqueen Let it go ☸ Let it go ☸ The cold never bothered me anyway ☸ 23:52, March 3, 2014 (UTC) You think I'm dumb huh? xD Whoops. Fooling me ended up in epic failure xDD HAHAHAHA. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 15:36, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I never thought about that, till about a month ago when you said about HTML. Some twelve year olds are beyond their years. So what was your purpose of trying to fool me? You know this demonstrates no loyalty, which for an administrator like you is considered a big no-no. We've already given you chances when you were underaged. Honestly, I could have just blocked you then and then when you further confirmed with me your age, but I didn't. And I also brought up the age policy thing for your sake. Think. Not many people can take things (such as being underaged) on wiki that lightly. If Bird found out, I dunno if her reaction would be the same as mine or Nep's. If Sayu found out, there goes your position on CHB wiki. I guess you've lost my trust. Don't expect to get it back again. You honestly think stella wouldn't tell us huh? Nep has warned you before, but oh well, let's just say naïveté didn't believe it. So.... Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 22:54, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I had no idea of what he's doing or whatsoever. And yeah, about Stella telling me, I say you keep the chances 50/50. What revenge is it that he's gonna do. Is it to you or to someone else. If it's to the latter, I might have an idea of it. But if it is to you, let's just say I don't know. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 23:14, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Firstly, Don't bring me into your situation with Lee. It's immature to do so. I have nothing to do with it and have not said anything to you. Secondly, everything I told you were to keep you to stop pestering me. So quit going around like you actually know something. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 23:19, March 4, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean why? Your trying to change the subject from yourself to me. Handle your own problems don't bring up something that has nothing to do with the situation at hand. Your so immature. You know nothing, because if you did you would know I was just mad at the time and I was ranting. I do not care about getting revenge on anyone at CHB Wiki. Getting blocked from the wiki has actually giving me a lot of time to pursue other endeavors. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 23:24, March 4, 2014 (UTC)